exposed oneshots
by dracomilloy
Summary: oneshots about danny getting exposed by different ghosts t cuz im paranoid...jk its because I haven't finished writing them yet
1. intro

**So hey guys it's the last day of summer (queue the sad music… ****L****) so I decided to do a fanfiction about Danny getting exposed at school by every main ghost (and maybe a few that aren't main…I haven't really decided yet) so it is a collection of oneshots…read them in whichever order you want…just not upside down if your screen doesn't rotate :p **

**Heres a list of all of the ghosts that I found on wiki…I may not do all of them but I also might come back and do some more as I feel like it-please tell me if I missed one that you want to see ****J**

**Dora**

**Clockwork **

**The Dairy King **

**Danielle "Dani" Phantom **

**Frostbite **

**Cujo **

**Pandora**

**Wulf **

**Klemper **

**The Observants**

**Amorpho **

**The Box Ghost**

**Bullet **

**Dark Dan**

**Desiree **

**Ember McLain **

**Femalien **

**The Fright knight**

**The Ghost Writer **

**Hotep-Ra **

**Johnny 13 & Shadow "13" **

**Kitty "13" **

**The Lunch Lady Ghost **

**Lydia **

**Medusa **

**Nightmerica **

**Nocturn **

**Pariah Dark **

**Prince Aragon**

**Sidney Poindexter **

**Skulker **

**Penelope Spectra **

**Terminatra **

**Nicolai Technus **

**Undergrowth **

**Vortex **

**Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius **

**Walker **

**Youngblood**

**Lunch box**

**Danny?**

**Not planning on doing them in this order though ****J**


	2. skulker

**Skulker**

It was a normal (albeit boring) day at Casper high…students were lazily writing as their teacher droned on about the Pythagorean theorem…for most students the note had more doodles than words. One student though was not paying attention to the teacher at all, he was asleep in the back of the class. Yes, our favourite halfa had been up all night fighting with plasmius that the second he sat in his seat he was out cold. If Sam and Tucker were in his class they would have kept him awake and even copied the note for him, but they had first period biology instead of math. Suddenly his dream about rocketships was interrupted by a shiver of cold creeping up his spine and escaping through his mouth. Everybody turned and laughed as the weird guy in the back of the class woke up yelling at the top of his lungs "GHOST!" this laughter was cut short when a ghost in metal armor with green flaming hair burst through the wall of their classroom. Attempting to hide his identity, Danny hid his face behind his math textbook.

"don't think of hiding whelp…If I do not find you and hang your pelt on my wall I will cause a bit of damage to these students instead." Suddenly Danny Fenton stepped out from behind his textbook and simply stated.

"I don't care about the people in this class at all, do you really think that I would let you kill me just to save them from a few broken bones? If you think I will even fight you in front of them you are crazier than vlad!" as Danny said this the rest of the class' jaws hit the floor, how is HE talking to the ghost like that while Dash is in the front row peeing in his pants?! Skulker began laughing.

"They may not convince you ghost child, but I know who would!" with this, two people were pulled out from behind the ghost. Danny instantly recognized them.

"SAM!" he yelled at the one gagged figure while the other one rolled his eyes and mumbled something around his gag that sounded vaguely like lovebirds. "shut up tucker! So skulker…Ghost zone's greatest hunter that couldn't even catch the box ghost, let alone me…what do you want this time?"

"I want to see how easy it is to capture you when everybody knows that you are Danny Phantom" this brought a gasp as the stunned halfa transformed into Danny Phantom and was captured by Skulker in his very own fenton thermos. "now I have you at my mercy and will hang your pelt on my fireplace." Little did Skulker know that while he was distracted by Danny, sam had escaped and was now pointing her own fenton thermos at the robotic ghost.

"hey skulker don't look now but I think you have been beaten" Tucker said blandly as Sam sucked him into the thermos. Then she rushed over to where Danny's thermos was dropped and pressed the release button.

Danny shot out of the small container, clutching his head, "thanks sam for releasing me…that thing is uncomfortable!" then he looked around at the students, all of them were staring at him. "uh…. ?!" he said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.


	3. lunch lady

**The Lunch Lady Ghost**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting in science class passing a note back and forth, it was a free period for them because they had a supply teacher who didn't understand the lesson.

(Tucker, **Sam**, _Danny_)

hey guys wassup?

**nm...sitting in science...just like u r...so Danny r u celebrating today?**

_idk wat u r talking about...celebrating wat?_

dont look at me...i dont kno either :?

**wow guys...you forgot?! its been 1 year since the accident! Danny's powers have been practically controlling our lives (not a bad thing btw danny) yet u guys forgot about how they started?**

_i def. dont forget how they started! just the day that IT happened! that hurt a LOT!_

**so...r we celebrating? my theatre is ready and the pool is filld. **

DUDE SAY YES! SHE HAS THE NEW PSYCHO-SLASHER-CHAINSAW-GUY-FROM-HELL MOVIE! IT HASNT EVEN HIT THEATRES YET! plus you know u wanna see sam in her bathingsuit...without the cape!

(the note was passed to Danny who smiled and whited out the last line before agreeing to hang out at sams place after school...he had stopped denying his crush but still was nowhere close to telling HER that.)

**bring your bathing suits**

Sam was in a similar situation to Danny...she just didnt want to admit it. as she went to write another line about her parents not being home, Danny's breath went blue and he stiffened. suddenly the ghost alarms went off and students hid under their desks. Danny tried to find a way to get out of the classroom to find the ghost but there was no need...soon enough the ghost came to him!

"oh i do hope he is in THIS classroom...Danny are you in here?" when the ghost holding a box said this, the whole class turned to face the raven haired kid in the back, the Lunch Lady followed their gaze and found who she was looking for... Danny Fenton. "Its okay i am here to give you a present, not attack you! that is against the rules and I wouldn't want Walker to arrest me... come on over here and talk to me normally." with this, Danny walked over to the Lunch Lady and looked her in her eyes.

"why are you here meat-head?" he asked her.

"why to give you your deathday present of course! happy deathday Danny phantom with this she gave him the box and flew away.

"i am SO going to kill her...hey sam tucker...do you guys want some cake?" he said as he looked into the box and saw a cake with his symbol on it.


	4. Ember McLain

**Ember McLain**

the halls of casper high were buzzing with excitement when danny sam and tucker walked through them on a cold monday in February.

"brrr...my ice core is NOT helping the temperature situation here!" the raven haired boy was saying.

"yeah, we know that. i'm freezing just talking to you!" Tucker said before realising what the commotion was about, "hey guys, i think Ember is on the rise again."

"why would you think that, we fought her on friday?" asked Sam curiously.

to this, Tucker responded with "i dont know...maybe the fact that paulina's hair is blue?!" at this Sam and Danny snapped out of their daze and looked up to see posters and t-shirts of the ghost- rocker everywhere!

suddenly the P.A. system buzzed and a voice came over it. Good morning Casper high! I am Mr palmer and to start the day I am going to play a brand-new song that has been publicized greatly, we here at Casper high have the honour of being the FIRST people to EVER hear this song! are you ready Casper High? Without further ado, here is Danny by Ember McLain!

the students cheered, but Danny knew something bad was about to happen and groaned audibly.

**(A/N I have no idea of a tune so...use your imagination.)**

Blue turns to green and black fades to white

dreaming half a dream, living half a life

this secret that he keeps will tear his world apart

but he can never show the ectoplasm in his heart

hes a phantom...Danny Phantom

the light is blinding, his world unwinding

he is the hero, and then a zero

the world can never know...

hes a phantom...Danny Phantom

hunted by his parents, hated by his peers

scars that no one sees, cries that no one hears

a ghost and a human together one body that they share

just the color of his eyes and the shade of his hair

hes a phantom...Danny Phantom

the light is blinding, his world unwinding

he is the hero, and then a zero

the world can never know...

hes a phantom...Danny Phantom

Blue turns to green and black fades to white

dreaming half a dream, living half a life

this secret that he keeps will tear his world apart

but he can never show the ectoplasm in his heart

hes a phantom...Danny Phantom

the light is blinding, his world unwinding

he is the hero, and then a zero

the world can never know...

hes a phantom...Danny Phantom

Hes a Phantom, Danny Fenton!

(ember speaking)

yes, it is true...Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom

ha that is for trapping me in the thermos, I told you that I would get revenge... bye bye Dipstick!

when the song ended, everybody was staring at Danny Fenton. suddenly he turned into Danny Phantom and went invisible to avoid their stares...then he walked to class with sam and tucker beside him.


	5. Dairy King

**the Dairy King**

it was lunch time at casper high and that could only mean 1 thing...students were avoiding the cafeteria food! while Tucker ate the sausages that he brought from home, Danny seemed to be in a fight with his mystery meat which was crawling off of his plate.

"Dude, stop punching the toxic waste, its hitting me!" yelled tucker who was, sure enough, wiping the inedible substance off of his glasses. "I have no idea how they can sell this as food, let alone why you would buy it as food..." at this, Danny tuned out his friend when a familiar chill went up his spine, "dude? DUDE? did you hear a word i just said?" when he returned to his senses he noticed his best friend waving a and in front of his face.

"ya sorry tuck, in-edible food bla bla bla...i zoned out and my spidey sense went off so...i will be right back!" Danny had barely finished speaking when he rushed into the boys bathroom and turned into Danny Phantom.

when he finally heard the screams that were associated with a ghost attack, he flew towards them a quickly as possible. but what he saw when he arrived was definitely not what he expected. the students of casper high were all eating...cheese? what ghost would have gave them free chee- suddenly he remembered his friend that had helped him while he was trapped in Vlad Master's manor. "cheesy! whats up! did you hear that the packers lost?!"

"Vlad has been crying for a week dont-ya know! he has been annoying me to the ghost zone and back!"

"all because of a football team? maybe he should make the packers his obsession!"

"not about the packers at all young halfa, his obsession should be your mom dont-ya know! he has been talking about her day and night!" at this Danny got worried by the amount of murmuring (phantom has a mom still...he couldn't have died too long ago if his mom is still alive..he probably would be in a Casper high yearbook!) when he heard this, Danny tried to stop the ghost from saying any more but the Dairy King had already begun speaking again and Danny didn't want to be rude to one of his only allies. plus...it was the dairy king, what could go wrong? right?! "he is still trying to get you to be his apprentice dont-ya know. you would think that he would realize that you are stronger than him by now!"

"yeah," said Danny who was rubbing his neck nervously, he was glad that his secret wasnt revealed but he had to change the topic...and fast! "so...why did you come here today?"

the king answered without hesitation, "why to give these students a taste of the gouda! its dairy fresh!" after a moments hesitation he responded "oh...and Vlad was getting on my highest nerve...its always Maddie this and Danny that and i hate Danny Phantom's Dad! he really hates your Dad, Jack Fenton... he talks about 'getting rid' of him a lot." at this Danny winced and hoped that nobody had caught the Dairy King's little slipup, judging by the calculating looks on the smarter kid's faces, they had. to fix the situation, Danny quickly said something about skulker attacking an elderly woman and flew out of the room. 30 seconds later, Danny Fenton ran into the room sweating. he was soon addressed by the Dairy King

"why are you back so soon, young halfa! i thought you went to go fight skulker! I know that you can fly fast and that skulker is easy for you to beat but that took 30 seconds dont-ya know!" the Dairy king was confused. as Danny put his head down exasperatedly, if they hadnt figured his secret out by then, that statement was a dead giveaway! seeing the surprised looks on the students faces the Dairy king was dumbfounded, "I thought that they already knew your secret Danny! its pretty obvious dont ya know." Danny laughed and told the Dairy King that some people are just plain clueless as he walked to his next class.


End file.
